


The day Kaneki Ken realizes he's in love...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BUT THEY DESERVE NOTHING LESS OK?!, Boys In Love, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Kaneki being Kaneki, M/M, Our boys deserve more fluffly love, THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!, WARNING: TOTAL CLICHE, hide being hide, i think, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Kaneki Ken has always loved Nagachika Hideyoshi. Only now does he realize it. "Kaneki...? Kaneki? Oii-Kaanekii?! KAAANEEEKIII-WATCH OUT FOR THE GROUND!"(rewrite!)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. His hair smelled of citrus...

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I couldn't write a part 2 because I can't write for shit? Well, I still can't write for shit BUT I managed a part two and figured I'd be better off just Re-posting this mess into a refined mess.

His hair smelled of citrus while his eyes shined with glee. When he sang in sweet timbres to the beat of his blaring headphones, Kaneki felt his heart stutter. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ He swallowed thickly as Hide continued to swing his hips in a ridiculous manner before grinning back at the boy with a _beautiful_ glow on his face. "aand iii will alwayz LOOOVE YOUUU!"

The world grew silent at that moment when a flurry of leaves swirled between the two of them from a mighty gust of wind. Hide's pupils were a colorful honey-brown, Kaneki noted-while his own widened from the breathtaking spectacle. Scenes of his favorite romance novels flashed through his mind, causing a wide blush to spread instantly across his cheeks. _Why am I thinking of those?!_

The blond, completely unaware of the inner-turmoil, kept dancing until his friend felt queasy and lightheaded very suddenly. (Oh no...)

_I think I'm in trouble._

"Kaneki...? Kaneki? Oii-Kaanekii?! KAAANEEEKIII-WATCH OUT FOR THE GROUND!"


	2. The day Nagachika Hideyoshi crapped his pants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The continuation I never thought would ever happen folks.

Hide nearly crapped his pants. 

No really, he- "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUP!"

The boy remained lifeless in his arms, refusing to show any signs of conscience. Hide did the only thing he could think of and licked his finger before sticking it Kaneki's ear. _Gross._ It didn't work.

So he slapped him on both sides of his cheek. _Lord forgive me._ He'd never seen such a beautiful shade of red. But It didn't work either. _Maybe if I force his eyes open, he'll-s_ _ubconscious moving pupils, creepy, creepy, creepy-nevermind!_

The blond felt his panic rise-they weren't near any hospitals or people. Nope. Instead, they were at an old, broken-down park because Hide thought it would be great if they had their own secret place where no one could bother them and _good going idiot! If he dies, it's your fault!_

Scratching his head in contemplation, the _fool_ felt sweat dribble down his chin. He could always try calling an ambulance or making a run for doctors but there were no guarantees where Kaneki's health would be by then or how long it would take carrying him on Hide's back. Suddenly, scenes of his favorite medical dramas flashed through his mind, particularly the romance moments. _Why are those the only ones I can think of damnit?!_

Pink dusted his cheeks. He rested his palms against the boy's chest. _This really is my last hope. I can't believe I'm doing this. Please wake up man?!_

................

C.AR.D.I.O.P.U.L.M.O.N.A.R.Y. **R.E.S.U.S.C.I.T.A.T.I.O.N.**

In other words- _I'm kissing him, I'm kissing him, I'm kissing him-oh my god, I'm-_

There was movement. And then a cough. _It worked!_

The blond immediately hugged his friend, relieved beyond words. "OOf-H-hide? What happened?! Why is the sky spinning? Why do you look like a blob? And...why does my face hurt?" He scratched his cheek before responding. "Ughhh-you kinda fainted buddy. I don't know why or how but you're back now and we should probably get you checked-ya?" Kaneki stared back in surprise before the memories came hurling back like ocean-tides. He felt nauseous again. "Woah-you're turning green now-we gotta have someone examine you if you're frog-colored Kaneki-let's go!"

The boy covered his mouth while his cheeks puffed up. He spoke in a muffled tone. "H-hey Hide...how exactly did I wake up. Did you do something by any chance? Would that explain why my face aches?"

Like moments prior to the incident, another swirl of leaves blew silent between the two boys. Hide turned to dust before reappearing whole(minus blood-flow to the brain). "W-what exactly are you talking about _Ken_? I have no idea. N-none whatsoever..."

_His lips were so soft...and sweet...what am I saying?!_

"Liar! You always call me by that name when you're trying to distract me! It won't work this time, what are you not telling me and why do you keep staring at my-"

"If you really wanna know-some birds thought you were food and tried to eat you and-OH MY GOD KEN! WHY ARE YOU THROWING UP ON MY SHOES OF ALL THINGS! SINCE WHEN DID-KEN?! KEN?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME THESE SHOES COST ME MORE THAN YOUR STUDENT LOANS-KAAANEEEKIII?!?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I am more than aware at the cheesy-cliche-lameness of my story. I don't care! They deserve a happy-cheesy cliche ok?!  
> -So I really wanna make this into a short story until they're officially together! But well-ya girl can't make promises she has the time or motivation(life's been seriously shit!). I'll see what I can do.  
> -Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was bad lol.

**Author's Note:**

> -As I previously stated, I demand a Nagachika Hideyoshi that sings Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you.' Those vocals will be the death of me. Thank you.


End file.
